


A Princess in the Clutches of A Dragon

by CrazyEd



Series: The Summer That Never Ends [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Time, Maledom/Femsub, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEd/pseuds/CrazyEd
Summary: For the past five years, the younger son of King Rhaegar had been adventuring throughout Essos while he waited for his betrothed to come of age. For those same five years, the oldest daughter of the Lord Paramount of the Vale had been waiting for him to return so they could marry. When the prince finally did return to Westeros, it was as a roguish barbarian with a huge scar on his cheek and a sharp-toothed grin on his face.It was better than she expected.





	1. Chapter 1

With the feast over, it was time for what Myrcella had been nervously waiting for ever since the septon declared her married to Prince Arthur Targaryen, and had been imagining ever since she was old enough to imagine. Myrcella looked around the dimly lit chambers of bedroom. It was so odd seeing her bed chambers but not being familiar with them at all. Had this really been the bed she awoke in that morning? The sheets had been changed to blue and silver satin, and were cold against her bare skin. She fidgeted her hips and shifted her legs around in an attempt to get comfortable, to no avail. Even the smell of the room was different. Whoever changed the sheets must've lit some incense to give the room an intoxicatingly flowery scent. Myrcella twisted knots in the coverlets around her hips and took deep breaths as she awaited her husband.

"If you're really that scared to marry him, I'll happily take your place," teased one of the many granddaughter of the Lady of Iron Oaks.  She meant it, too. There wasn't a single girl in the entire Seven Kingdoms who wouldn't envy her position right now. Even before he left to tour Essos before their marriage, Arthur had gained fame and renown as a great fighter, a better friend, and (according to some rumours) an even better lover. It was these rumours that Myranda Royce was most interested in, and she wasted no time in repeating every last single one to Myrcella once she was old enough to hear them, along with everything else she had ever heard of the dragon prince. Each one was more wicked, and more exciting, than the last. But now that the time had come to see which ones were true and which was false, Myrcella could barely contain her nervousness.

Despite how charming he was at the wedding, Prince Arthur was no Galladon of Morne or Aemon the Dragonknight, or even the Sword of the Morning for whom he was named. Those true knights protected maidens from the evil and wicked, slew giants and dragons with magic swords for their love, won great tourneys wearing their favours. This knight, however,  _was_ a dragon. Arthur seemed in nature more like Daemon Blackfyre, who rose in rebellion when his half-brother Daeron the Good denied him the hand of his sister Daenerys in marriage, and thought he should be king just because their father gave him the sword from which he took his surname in recognition of the strength of his sword arm, or the great-grandfather for whom Daemon Blackfyre had been named, who conquered the Stepstones and declared himself king of them for fun. She wound a curl of her golden hair absentmindedly around a finger of her free hand as she waited for him and thought of how much of a lustful brute Prince Arthur probably was.  _Hoped_  he was, in truth. She cursed Randa and her fantastical tales for filling her head with such immodest thoughts.

Any moment now, her new husband would come through that door. The coverlet would be torn away, his manhood would find its place inside her, and he'd take his pleasure of her until he spilled his seed. And then he'd probably take it once or twice more for good measure. Myrcella squirmed even harder at the thought. It seemed impossible to Myrcella that she would leave the encounter without being impregnated. If his seed was as strong as the rest of him, there seemed to be little chance it would not take root. She had wanted to give the fearsome looking prince strong sons and beautiful daughters, all with her golden Lannister curls and his violet Targaryen eyes, from when she first met him as a naive wide-eyed girl who had no idea how that was actually done. Now that they were married, years later, and Randa had explained it to her in every possible detail, it was finally time to do what had to be done to give them to him. And, as scared as she was to do it, she wanted to. She just hoped he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Myrcella pushed the satin in her lap into her legs as her thighs pressed and rubbed together together at the thought. She would not fool herself into thinking he had never claimed a woman before- the rumours of his talents as a lover had to start somewhere- but she found herself wondering how many. 

Scarcely two minutes later, though they felt like two hours to Myrcella, Prince Arthur came crashing through the doorway. He was laughing at some joke Myrcella had been unable to make out as he pushed the door closed. Myrcella watched the muscles of his broad back as he stood there exhaling the last of his amusement in long chuckles. Silvery moonlight from the full moon high in the sky shined through the windows of her balcony doors and illuminated the room in a dim glow. In that low light, Myrcella could see scars drawn across his sun-tanned skin, no doubt in one of the many battles he had fought in Essos.

When he was done, the tall and muscular man turned around to face her, grinning wolfishly. The hand not caught up in Myrcella's hair flew to her chest and squeezed her breasts tight against her body, hiding her nipples from his lustful gaze. Prince Arthur was hairier than he'd been in her imagination, with a great mass of dense hair covering his chest and arms, and even more scars on the front of his body than the back, more than Myrcella could count. He made no attempt to cover the large erection that swung gently below a smooth bush of ink black hair when he turned to face her. Myrcella blushed as she stared, wide-eyed, at his cock. She was a little disappointed it was not as large in real life as it was in her imagination, which was completely unrealistically large to begin with, but at the same time thankful she would not have to actually take such a massive member inside her. Though he was by no means small, Myrcella felt she would actually be able to manage the length between his legs.

"My lady, you look ravishing," he said lasciviously at the sight of Myrcella's cleavage. Besides the sky blue satin draped over her wide hips, her milk-white skin was entirely bare to his eyes and seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. He could see her toes reflexively curl and uncurl as she fidgeted where she sat. With the speed and grace of a shadowcat, Arthur crossed the distance between them and, before Myrcella even knew it they were laying on their sides next to each other, and Arthur was wearing a smile on his face as large as his manhood. "Are you nervous?"

Myrcella hugged her breasts even tighter and replied, "I have never laid with a man before." Who could possibly interest her, when she had been betrothed to Arthur since before she was even interested in boys? The only man who had ever been in her dreams was her rough and wild prince. How many times had she laid awake at night imagining him sneaking into the castle at night and stealing her from it under everyone's noses have his way with her? How many times had she touched herself to the scene of Arthur pinning both of her wrists above her head with a single hand, effortlessly pulling her legs apart with his other, and stealing her maidenhead from right between them? Was that what he was planning on doing? The harder she thought about the barbarian prince roughly pawing at her breasts like an animal as they bounced into his palms with each thrust between her legs the tighter she squeezed them.

"That doesn't answer my question," Arthur replied with a gentle chuckle. Arthur tenderly brushed her blonde ringlets out of the corner of her eye with the back of his knuckle. Goosebumps rose on her skin where their flesh touched. "Are you? Nervous?" he asked again in a concerned tone. As scary as Arthur looked, Myrcella found herself completely excited. "Have no fear, I'm not going to hurt you, or treat you unkindly, or even have you if you do not want to have me. Did I not cloak you in my protection?"

Myrcella smiled. "Of course, my prince. I'm sorry. It's just... you're quite fearsome looking." Arthur barked out a laugh, startling Myrcella, and pinched her cheek.

"The better to terrify those who would wish you ill. I'm sorry if I scare you."

Myrcella shook her head. "Please, don't be. It's not your fault. I remember you being very kind to me, when we first met, even though I was just a child. Please, I want us to enjoy tonight." She moved her arm away from her chest and exposed her ample breasts to Arthur.

"You will." The prince's hand slid slowly up the curve of her side and cupped the side of her breast. "I promise." Myrcella shuddered as the prince ran his thumb lightly back and forth across her pink nipple.

"Have... have you had many women before me, my prince?" she asked, unsure if she should.

"Enough," he answered. "But they don't matter now that I have you, do they?"

"No," she sighed in response to his touch. "I guess not." Her eyes kept flicking down away from his to stare at his manhood.

"So then..." The prince licked his lips and climbed on top of her. "Shall we?" She thought the prince looked hungry, and he thought that he had found the perfect meal in her. Myrcella looked down and saw that his manhood dangled beneath him, pointing directly at her sex, as if it knew where it wanted to be all on its own.

Myrcella squirmed underneath him and quietly murmured, "... Yes. Please."

Arthur tilted her chin upwards with his finger until they were looking each other in the eyes. "Heh, so polite." Myrcella wriggled her hips in expectation of what knew would come now that she had accepted his offer. "There's no need to be so formal. This is our wedding bed. Not your father's court. You can act like whatever your heart desires when it's just me." Arthur pushed his lips against Myrcella's and roughly stole a kiss from her. Myrcella writhed against the cold sheets and gleefully returned his kiss, delighting in the pressure of his lips, the taste of his tongue against hers, and his hand on her breast. Arthur's wife reached up and held her husband's face in her hands as they kissed and Myrcella's husband reveled in the little thumping noises the her heels made as they skimmed against the bed. He kissed her until she started making little insistent noises and slapping her other hand against his neck and shoulders, indicating she needed to come up for air.

Prince Arthur pressed his forehead against hers, pushing her head into the pillow, and said, "You're a more experienced kisser than I would have expected." He grinned at her. "Am I really your first man?" All the while, his hand continued fondling her breast.

"You are!" Myrcella exclaimed in between pants, staring shyly back at him with a blush of red on her white cheeks. "I've never been with a man before, I promise!" Her face grew hot at his implication.

"Relax, my lady," Arthur said through a laugh, moving his hand from her breast to her cheek and stroking it with his thumb, calling more red to her face. "I'm teasing. I believe you, of course." He leaned back and pulled the satin from between their hips. Myrcella squirmed underneath his stare as he drank in the curves of her body, easily visible in the moonlight as pale as she was. "Absolutely beautiful." His hand wound a serpentine path down the center of her torso. "I don't know where to begin. Tell me: When you touch yourself, where do you begin?" He grinned at her. "What do you imagine?"

Myrcella had not expected him to ever ask such a question, let alone so bluntly. "Just... running my hands along my body, I guess." She ran her fingertips along her her body, from collarbone to breast to hip, and back again. "Like that. Like you were doing." Arthur smiled, leaned back down, and put a kiss on each one of her collarbones. His lips followed her trail down her chest, pulling on her skin with his lips and nipping gently at her smooth flesh, all the way down to her breasts.

He took one in his hand and asked, "Like this?" Before she could answer, he took his nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

" _Yes_ ," Myrcella sighed gratefully, her hands wrapping around his shoulders. Her slender fingers ran through his hair and against the scars of his back as her husband sucked greedily on the firm flesh of her breast and the pert nipple topping it. "Yes," she sighed again, "yes." Arthur had not lied to her. She was enjoying the feel of his tongue on her body more than she had ever enjoyed her fingers. His hands meandered up and down her sides as he played with both her breasts. Myrcella giggled, and squirmed at his ticklish touch. He laughed as well, running his tongue and lips more forcefully against the undersides of her breasts and stomach, enjoying both the response he got from kissing her and tickling her sides. No matter how much she rolled or twisted, there was no escaping Arthur's fingers and tongue, and her sides ached from laughing.

"I sure do have a wriggly wife," he teased, finally making his way all the way to the end of her torso, parting her legs, and laying down between them. Out of breath from the tickling, Myrcella did not respond. "That's good. I like lively women." Arthur placed her thighs over his shoulders. Arthur's breath was hot against her lower lips when he said, "I hate just laying around when I fuck."

Myrcella's back arced as she gasped in surprise when the prince probed her sex with the tip of his tongue, just enough to part her lips. Myrcella gasped again when he easily found the nub of her clitoris and played with it just long enough. When he was done, Arthur smacked his lips as if he had just tasted a fine wine rather than his wife, and asked, "Did you like that?"

"Yes," she half-moaned and half-giggled. Myrcella was half-right all along; although she knew Prince Arthur had intended to devour her as soon as they were wed, she had been wonderfully mistaken about what he intended to do with her. If this was how the prince ate her, Myrcella would have gladly been his breakfast, lunch, dinner, and midnight snack. There was absolutely nothing she could, or even wanted to do, to stop the prince from making a meal of her sex. At some point, she did not realize when, her hands found her breasts and picked up fondling them where Arthur had left off, gasping in pleasure. His muscular arms, wrapped around her supple thighs, allowed her only enough freedom to rock her hips against his mouth and would brook no attempt at escape from his clutches. This limited freedom proved to be her undoing. she gratefully made use of it to heighten her pleasure, but the prince snatched it away when another shuddering groan singled the beginning of her climax.

Arthur clamped down on her thighs and redoubled his efforts against her clitoris. Myrcella arced her back as far upwards as it would go and moaned ecstatically, hands grabbing and twisting at the sheets underneath them, as the force of the orgasm took over her body. She gasped for air as it passed, only for a second moan to burst from her lips as she felt another orgasm crash against Arthur's unrelenting tonguing. Her second coming was even more forceful than the first, and her third one was even more forceful than the second. When the third wave was over, Myrcella collapsed in a heap on top of the bed; a little fearful of a fourth replacing it, as she was certain that she could not handle it.

Disappointingly, it did not come. She was left there, the world silent but for her panting, flat on her back and staring up at the ceiling. His tongue had stopped moving against her sex entirely. "... That... that..." she panted. "That... that..." No matter how many times she tried to tell her husband about her literally orgasmic pleasure, only the first word would come out. It was  _that_  unbelievable. Nothing she had ever done to herself even halfway compared to the experience she had just felt.

Underneath her, Arthur smiled. He turned his head and pressed his lips into the soft and supple flesh of her thigh. "You come loudly for such a tiny thing," he said with a chuckle as he climbed back up her body. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."  Myrcella allowed her barbarian to grope her chest, toying with her nipples, and kiss her neck as she regained her strength from her chain of climax.  "You never told me what you imagined while you pleasured yourself," he said teasingly.

Emboldened by her post-climax high, Myrcella grinned and responded, "You." She pulled his lips up to her and thanked him for his efforts with a loving kiss. "You, stealing me from the castle. Taking me as your own. Using me as you would. Sitting on the weirwood throne, with me in your lap, or with me on my knees in front of you."

"Is that really what you thought I was like?" Arthur asked with a frown. Myrcella shook her head.

"No, not truly." She frowned back at the sight of his sadness. "You were kind to me at the tourney. But I might've started exaggerating how fearsome you were as time went on. It was... exciting."

Like a dog, Arthur's expression changed immediately from deepest sadness to greatest happiness. "Oh, I see." He kissed her back. "Well, then, I'd absolutely hate to disappoint you." Myrcella looked down at the huge length of Arthur's manhood.

"My prince..."

"Hm, what is it?" He cocked his head at her curiously. "Do you need something?"

"I..." she began shyly. As much as she wanted to do it and as many times as she had imagined doing it, or perhaps because of those things, it was still embarrassing to say. She was painfully aware of Arthur's sharp violet eyes watching her expectantly and awaiting her answer. "Since you did it for me..." She licked her lips and swallowed. "... I'd still like to, um..."

"... Ah!" Arthur said, realizing what she could not. "Of course, of course! Whatever you desire, my dear." He climbed off of her and looked around the room. In the corner was a high-backed oak arm chair. "It's not a throne, but would that suffice?" Myrcella looked at the chair over his shoulder and, after a moment of consideration, nodded. Arthur climbed off the bed and sat down in the chair, legs spread, idly stroking his member while looking right at her. "Well, are you going to join me?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Myrcella enthusiastically hopped off the bed, practically bounced across the floor, and knelt down next to his cock. Up close, it looked even bigger, and she could already practically feel the taste of it on her tongue, forcing itself deeper and deeper into her mouth, waiting to shoot its hot seed down the back of her throat. Myrcella involuntarily swallowed hard at the thought. Arthur laughed. "Oh, you want to do that? I thought you meant you wanted to sit in my lap." Myrcella blushed. He rested his chin on his knuckles and looked down at her with amusement. "Well, don't let me stop you."

Myrcella looked back down at his cock and silently watched him tugging on it. The dark tip was pointed directly at her mouth. Myrcella swallowed again. "Here, let me help you," he said, and gathered her waist-length blonde ringlets in his hands to pull them back alongside her ponytail to keep it out of her face. Myrcella pushed a loose curl of hair behind her ear before she reached out and wrapped her fingers around Arthur's manhood. She was surprised to find that it wasn't as rock hard as she expected; but of course, she realized, it was only flesh, after all. She looked up at Arthur, almost as if to ask if it was actually okay for her to be doing this, and he smiled reassuringly at her. After taking a deep breath, Myrcella wrapped her mouth around the first few inches of his member. The taste was a little bit odd, and certainly something she'd never experienced before, but she had tasted her own sex on Arthur's lips when they kissed and this was nothing in comparison. Focusing on nothing but Arthur's cock, Myrcella slowly lowered her head.

"Teeth, Myrcella, teeth," Arthur said quickly, his hand tightly gripping her hair. When she pressed her tongue into the underside of his cock, forming a barrier between it and her teeth, he told her, "That's better, good, good. Use your lip for the top." He sighed pleasantly as she obeyed. "Yes, good, just like that." He smiled and leaned back, tightly gripping the base of her ponytail. "Just like that," he said with another sigh. "Has anyone ever told you your lips are perfect for cocksucking?" Myrcella shook her head with his manhood still inside her mouth. Arthur gasped, and then laughed. "You're a natural at this. Keep going. Remember to breathe and pace yourself."

Feeling a slight pressure on the back of her head pushing her further down, Myrcella relented, and allowed Arthur to lower her head onto his cock. To both her surprise, and his, she managed to take it in all the way to the root. "Amazing, most women I'm with can't do that the first time. You really are a natural." Myrcella nodded in response, and sucked at his member as she pulled her head backwards. She was glad for Arthur holding her hair back. Up and down, Myrcella bobbed her head, and the more she sucked and licked him, the more Arthur gasped and groaned. Her world shrunk to nothing more than his cock in her mouth and his hands in her hair. It didn't matter how it tasted, or how big it was. All that mattered to her now was Arthur's praise. She didn't even care if it was a complete lie to get her to suck his cock in the first place. She wanted to hear him tell her how good she was at pleasuring him, and the only way to do that was to keep sucking the praise right out of his cock.

Though she kept one hand around his manhood, stroking whatever wasn't inside her mouth at the moment, her free hand wandered down between her legs. She fingered herself in time with the bobbing of her head upon Arthur's throbbing manhood, as if both ends of her were taking it at the same time, trying to coax herself to a fourth orgasm before she gave Arthur his first. Would he finish inside her mouth, Myrcella wondered, and make her drink it down as he'd drank hers? That was totally unacceptable. He couldn't finish before he'd taken her maidenhead. Arthur stopped groaning when she pulled her mouth off his cock with a pop and sat up halfway, and looked down at her. "What's wrong? Why did you stop? You were doing excellent."

Without saying a word, Myrcella climbed up into his lap and kissed him. Arthur let go of her hair as he returned the kiss, but when he pulled her away by the shoulders, asked with a smile, "What now?"

"We can't consummate our marriage with our mouths."

Arthur laughed. "No, I suppose not. Alright. You've certainly earned it." He kissed her once more and reached down between their legs. Myrcella could hardly wait as her husband carefully positioned the thick head of his cock against her lips. This was it. The moment they would truly become man and wife. She had always imagined him just forcing it inside her, but this was much better; Arthur was slow and gentle, filling every ounce of her tight folds as he slowly lowered her down on his cock inch by inch.

Myrcella squeaked into his kiss as her barbarian husband was hilted inside her, and she was truly his in flesh, heart, and soul from this day until her last day. Myrcella linked her wrists around the back of his neck and squeaked again when his large hands groped her ample rear. She gasped around Arthur's kisses as the girth of his manhood spread the walls of her sex far further than she'd ever expected with every writing movement she made trying to find a comfortable position in his lap and the narrow chair. "We'll have to get a bigger chair for next time, won't we?" her husband laughed. Myrcella silenced him with a kiss. She didn't want jokes, only his cock. Guided by his hands on her ass, Myrcella bounced up and down on the hard length inside her, rocking back and forth so hard she thought she might knock the chair over. Arthur's fingers pressed further and further into her yielding flesh and forced her up and down faster and faster as time passed.

When the prince smacked her hard, right on the ass, she was so surprised that she almost jumped right off his cock. When she didn't, and instead fell down almost the entire length faster than she had ever, a loud moan escaped her lips. She pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Sorry," Arthur said with an apologetic smile, "but I couldn't resist." He grabbed the still tender buttock and shook it. "There's just so much of it." His other hand moved to her breast. "You're almost too much, you know that?"

"I-I'm sorry?" Myrcella blurted out in apology. Immediately after it left her lips, she felt silly for saying it. Arthur chuckled.

"No, my dear, it's me who is sorry. Here. Let me apologize to you, properly." He grinned. "Hold on." Myrcella did as she was told, and yelped when Arthur grabbed her around the waist and butt and stood up out of the chair with his cock still inside her. He carried her, as if she weighed nothing, back over to the bed and threw her off his cock down onto the bed. Myrcella laughed as she bounced on the mattress and fell to the sheets. Expectant for more, she spread her legs for the man standing before her at the foot of the bed, but Arthur had other ideas. Instead, he grabbed her by the hips, and flipped her around, onto her stomach and entered her from behind. She felt his chest press into her back and his fingers grabbing her around the wrists to spread spread her out flat against the bed.

Myranda had told Myrcella that men sometimes took women like stallions took mares, and she did not make it sound enticing at all, but this was completely different. Being sandwiched between the cool satin of the sheets and the warmth of her husband's body was almost too much stimulation for her. Her wife's cloak felt protective and safe, but with him crouching over her Myrcella felt as if she was wearing him like armour. Nothing would ever hurt her, ever again. Her barbarian prince would never let that happen to her.

So when Arthur let go of her wrists, Myrcella actually found herself very disappointed, until the hand instead reached between her legs and found her clitoris and the other wrapped around her chest to pinch her nipple. She did the only thing she could think of with her newfound freedom, and found her other nipple with her own fingers. Myrcella panted at all the sources of pleasure he was throwing at her. "Art- Art- Art- Art-," she panted, trying to say his name and cut off every time his sheathed himself inside her to the hilt and pushed her face into her bed and brushed the front of her thighs against the cool satin.

"ARTHUR!" she screamed as he pulled back on her breast, lifting her up, and his other hand moved to her waist to better support her. This was the sex that Myranda had described to her, an animalistic coupling of husband and wife like animals in heat, but again she found Myranda to be wrong. As much as Myrcella preferred the last position, she needed this kind of fucking just as much. But it only lasted scarcely a dozen hiltings. To her amazement, Myrcella could actually feel the throb of his cock as it pushed against the sides of her sex with each and every fiery load of seed it shot deep inside her. Her prince had finally had his fill of her, and now, he was filling her with the warmth of his essence, surely impregnating her with the first of many children. At the thought, she finished along with him, throwing her head back to gasp in ecstasy once again.

But Arthur was still not done with her. He pulled himself just far out of her to spin her around onto her back, before, before continuing to plow away, even harder than he had been before he came. As Arthur kept thrusting, Myrcella focused on the slopping noises his length made when both entering and leaving her. He roughly grabbed her chest, and she grabbed his hands and pushed them further into her, as they looked each other right in the eye and pleasured each other with their bodies. She wanted to kiss him then, but his mouth was tantalizingly far from hers. Finally, after they had been staring at each other wordlessly for what seemed like hours, he pushed her down into the mattress and Myrcella found his cock twitch weakly inside her tight folds once again. Then, he stopped, for the first time since he had started.

"... Is... is it over?" She felt as nervous as she had when waiting for him to enter the bed chamber, all that time ago, but now she was nervous that he'd tell her it was. Arthur nodded solemnly and slowly removed his length from inside her and sat down at the foot of the bed by her legs. Myrcella actually bounced up into the air when he crashed down backwards next to her and exhaled contentedly.

"Unfortunately, yes. Gods, I needed that."

"So..." Myrcella said hesitantly, "I was good?"

Arthur laughed. "Of course. That was absolutely amazing. Better t- Ah, no, sorry." He looked a bit sheepish at having obviously said too much. Myrcella leaned in closer to him and curled up at his side.

"Better than-, my prince? Better than what? Who?" She smirked despite herself at the look on his face.

"No," he said firmly, "you don't want to hear about my past lovers, do you?" She nodded fervently and Arthur chuckled. "Alright then, if my wife insists." He got comfortable on the bed, turned her around, and pulled her backwards into the embrace of his thick muscular arms. She shuddered at the feeling of his still wet cock against her butt but remained where she was. His hands once more found her breasts and Myrcella rested her head on the arm underneath it.

"So... you want to know about my past conquests?" Arthur asked his wife in surprise while nuzzling his face into her hair. "I can't say how good it was for you, but my first time with you was far better than my first time with a woman at all. She was the only daughter of my father's master of ships, and her name's Desmera Redwyne. She had curly hair, thicker than yours but not nearly as long, bright orange red, with cute little freckles and... gods, her tits, back then they seemed as big and perfect as these." Myrcella shivered when his hand Myrcella's breast. "But I promise you, dear, they're not. Not even by half." Arthur chuckled. "You owe her some thanks. Half of what I know about sex came from plowing that carrot patch." Myrcella giggled at such a corny way of putting it. "Her words, not mine," he promised. "She's not the best at dirty talk. Myrcella turned her head slightly and playfully nipped at the thick skin of Arthur's bicep.

"We had stolen a bottle of Arbour gold from her father's personal stock, and before I even knew how it had happened, she was on her hands and knees with her dress around her waist and my cock between her legs. She was so loud I was almost glad when it ended. Not a single minute went by I didn't think we were going to get caught doing more than just drinking a stolen bottle of wine." The prince sighed wistfully. "You two definitely need to meet one day." Arthur nestled his face into her hair. "I've got a new gold that would pair amazingly with carrots."

Myrcella laughed and asked, "Do you really think I'm going to let you keep up your womanizing now that you're a man wedded and bedded?"

"Myrcella," replied Arthur, sounding scandalized. "Of course not. Didn't you hear the septon? We're one flesh, one heart, and one soul."

"I'm glad you remember." She didn't believe he had been being serious anyway, but it never hurt to make sure.

"So it'd be _our_ womanizing."

"Hmph," Myrcella pouted, puffing her cheeks up.

Arthur poked her cheek and deflated it. "I'm only teasing. You have nothing to worry about. I swore an oath, and I keep my oaths. I took you for my lady and wife. Not Desmera."

"... You know..." Myrcella said thoughtfully, "the wedding vows don't say anything about womanizing, do they?"

Arthur chuckled. "They don't, do they?" He cupped her breast tenderly as they laid together silently. "Now who's teasing?"

"Who says I'm teasing?" Myrcella smirked devilishly.

"... Are you?"

"I wonder~," Myrcella teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like the jokes in these only get cornier the more of them I write.  
> Cornier, and carrot-ier.  
> Someone, please, send help.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wondering how to introduce Prince Arthur for awhile now, and I finally decided to try introducing him the same way I introduced his younger sister. It seemed like that story turned out pretty successfully, despite being written half as a joke, so I tried something a little more legitimately porn-y with this one. I'm actually kind of surprised at how lewd Myrcella's thoughts ended up being, and I probably went a little bit (a lot) overboard with it, but I'm sure her new husband won't mind.
> 
> What was your favourite part? Mine was getting a chance to use the word "foeman" like I was a 1920s pulp adventure novelist.


End file.
